Blessings of a Beast: A proluge to Cowboy bebop
by ScarletStarlet
Summary: This is a proluge to Bebop from Viscious's pt. of view. Gangreenbean is writing the sister story Tears of A Madman from spikes pt. of view. Uh R for future violence and possible lemony scenes. If you read before I completly rewrote the 1st chap.


I don't own cowboy bebop. So here we go.  
  
Prologue  
  
"She might not make it," The doctor said to the tall redheaded man standing before him, "She's having a lot of problems. The child might kill her." "God, no." The man whispered, "not my Lynette. Kill the child if you have to. Just don't let my wife die. If she dies so do you." The doctor gulped knowing the man was making no idle threat. "I'll do my bes-" The doctor stumbled out. The man turned and walked away not letting him finish his sentence. An hour later Michele LeRouge was with out a doctor. or his wife. Another dead body had found its way to the dumpster in the back alley behind the syndicate's primary office building, and no one knew or cared. LeRouge sat in his office, in a high backed leather chair staring out the wide window. His dark eyes were blank and his face expressionless. One who was close enough could hear his almost silent mutterings, "Lynette ." A buzz sounded from the door. LeRouge made no move to answer it or even turn around. A moment later an underling inaudibly slithered into the room looking anxious. Mao was his name, LeRouge recalled, a promising underling. "Sir. Mr. LeRouge. The.the boy, he, it, your son is alive." Mao managed to stammer out. LeRouge rose from his chair and said with out a trace of mercy, "Kill it. That child is no son of mine. It killed Lynette, my love." Mao opened his mouth as if to protest and then thought better of it. He only replied, "Yes sir." And quickly left the room. The door clinked shut behind Mao, Le Rouge stood for another moment. Then he turned walked over to his dark polished wood desk, opened the drawer, and pulled out a small handgun. He held it to his head and pulled the trigger.  
  
  
  
Mao was in the hall quietly conferring with his secretary when the bang came, "So don't kill the boy, toss him out on the streets, and when his father is gone, he can't bear his grief much longer, we'll get him back and then train him to- * BANG * -what in bloody hell was that?!?" Mao turned and ran back to the office he had just left. He pushed open the door without buzzing. He ran over to the limp form of Michele LeRouge, which was lying in a pool of blood. One look at the head and face showed the man was no longer living and was certainly beyond medical treatment. Mao wondered what had happened, had he killed himself, or been attacked. He saw a small handgun in LeRouge's hand, he picked it up to examine it, but realizing what he was doing quickly replaced it. Shit, he thought. My fingerprints are on it now. Just then door open and closed with a resounding bang. Several men ran over to them. "What happened?" One of them asked. "He shot himself, I think." Mao replied. "Its kind of suspicious you being the only one in here and him dead." Another man began. Mao looked up into the face of Josh Beck, the man he liked least in the syndicate right now. The man was always getting in Mao's way in his quest for power. "Josh, you saying I killed him? The man was sick with grief over Lynette. She stole more then a few hearts, don't be surprised if we find a couple more suicides today, heart broken lovers and what not." Mao had been among Lynette's lovers; he of course wasn't planning on committing suicide though. Well this makes things convenient anyway, Mao thought to himself, I won't have to toss that little boy out on the streets after all, no one knows that's what LeRouge wanted but me, I can train him without any problem this way.And LeRouge will never know I slept with his beloved cuckold of a wife. "No Mao I'm not saying anything about you. I was just thinking maybe an assassin came in or something. We should just check for fingerprints and such." Josh responded. Another man cut in, "Well either way, someone should see to the old man's kid. Poor tyke both his parents dead with in two days." "I'll look after him." Mao said. "But how are you going to feed him Mao?" Josh inquired. "My wife Dianna just had a baby, she can feed him. So we'll take him." Mao ready to protest thought about Josh's statement for a while and then agreed, "That's a good idea." I'll get the kid when he's old enough to train Mao vowed to himself. Josh looked mildly surprised and said; "Well it's a plan then. Boys have that hand gun fully tested and give me the results" Josh turned and walked out the room. Mao in youth's pride scowled, Josh was getting uppity already. Well he'd bide his time and show him, show them all.  
  
  
  
Josh Beck sat at the dinner table across from his wife Dianna. He had just finished explaining the events of the day to her. "So were going to take the child." He finished. "Yes, of course we will, its what Mr. LeRouge would have wanted. He was a good leader and I'll be proud to raise his son. We could even let him grow up knowing nothing about this, raise him like he was our own." Dianna responded. Josh hesitated before answering, "I wish we could. I feel sorry for the child, but he has to know. He deserves to even. But I think Mao might be after the child to. I'm sure he killed Mr. LeRouge. His finger prints were all over the gun, he was the only one who had been in the room before the gunshot. Besides Mao is such a power hungry. If he could be rid of LeRouge and his son, it not only leaves a high up syndicate position open it wipes out a potential future threat to himself. You know Mao wants to run the syndicate one day." Dianna had only spoken to Mao once or twice when working on jobs for the syndicate, did not know, but trusted her husband's words. They had frequently been assigned to work together by LeRouge; he had considered them two of his top men and liked the combination of their partnership. In his many assignments with Mao, Josh had come to heartily distrust Mao. "Well we won't let him hurt LeRouge's boy." She said glancing to the nursery where he was asleep next to her own child. "I knew you would agree with me." Josh answered. Then he asked, "What should we call him?" "Michele, after his father." 


End file.
